


Until It Hurts

by GirlOfHope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Padmé Amidala, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a cop, Padmé is a stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfHope/pseuds/GirlOfHope
Summary: “You of all people should know people aren’t black and white.” She carefully unbuttoned his shirt, her fingertips grazing the skin on his chest. “Bad people can do good things and good people can be naughty in the right situations.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Until It Hurts by Fransisca Hall, more specifically the nightcore male version.
> 
> First chapter, getting into the story itself in the next chapter, obviously the first is just to establish everything. Also, Anakin will be around in bits and pieces, but it will mainly focus on Obi-Wan and Padmé.
> 
> Let me know what you all think. :)

Had everything frozen in place, or was he having a weird stroke?

Obi-Wan looked at his Commander, still unsure if he had heard him right.

“What?!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, grunting as Mace Windu roughly shoved him by the upper right arm into Windu’s new office. The door slammed shut, the horrible sound of thin blinds hitting wood and glass was all that could be heard between the two men as Windu took a seat behind his expensive polished desk.

“You’re going undercover for a year.” Windu pulled out a drawer on his right, quickly mumbling something Obi-Wan couldn’t understand before producing a cream coloured Manila folder and pushing it to the other man. “High level crime boss has been making the rounds all over Coruscant; it needs to end now.”

Obi-Wan took the opportunity to finally look the contents of the folder. It was the fairly usual in these cases. Murder, unsolved cases, pivotal clues missing to solidly link anyone so no convictions stuck; boss is off to bigger and better things.

_Illegal strip clubs _.__

____

“Can’t he be shut down just for the clubs alone?”

____

“No,” Windu folded his hands together on his desk, his eyebrows drawn together in thought. “Turns out deep pockets go a long way, Palpatine has his own vices, and a personal connection to our Boss, here.”

____

“So, our fearless Mayor is in bed with Dooku?”

____

“And probably not alone, either.” Obi-Wan placed the documents back in order before looking up at Windu. “This is where you come in.”

____

“Neither have met me, so I can sneak under the radar.” Obi-Wan mused on the thought for a moment. He’d been in worse undercover missions, and this would probably end in a lot less bullet holes in his body. “How should I handle this?”

____

“Indulge.” Windu replied, as if the answer was obvious. “Find whoever has the most leverage and work your way up into Dooku’s circle from there.”

____

Obi-Wan failed to cover the laugh that escaped his lungs. “Anakin would love this,”

____

“He wouldn’t focus on the matter at hand.” Windu almost looked straight through Obi-Wan, maybe looking to find the same flaws Obi-Wan’s Rookie turned Partner showed despite his results. “He’d be too swept up.”

____

“You make it sound like I’m celibate, or something, Mace.” Obi-Wan mumbled in retort.

____

“No, you just have your head screwed onto your shoulders,” Windu replied. “Plus, you are divorced, not as starry eyed as Skywalker.”

____

Obi-Wan felt his toes curl in his boots at the mention of his divorce. Six months prior he had found his clothes at the base of the stairs to the front door, a sticky note taped to the front with the messily scraped fresh ink spelling ‘Sorry’. His ex-wife Satine had apparently run in the arms of some big shot surfer, packed up all of Obi-Wan’s belongings and changed all of the locks to their home. Needless to say, it was an embarrassing phone call to his father when he needed a place to crash until he could get somewhere else to stay.

____

Admittedly (and not readily talked about by Obi-Wan) it was nice to be back under the same roof as his father Qui-Gon after not visiting enough over three years or marriage and twelve years of being on the Force. The Bear hug Obi-Wan was pulled into was a bit too tight for the first few agonising seconds when there was no oxygen to inhale.

____

Obi-Wan had immediately signed the divorce papers the moment they were shoved under his nose, knowing full well he would never get his home back since it was a ‘gift’ from Satine’s father when they were married. At least Obi-Wan had enough foresight to have a separate bank account, she couldn’t touch his hard earned money. It had come in handy when after three weeks of searching, Obi-Wan had finally found a two bedroom apartment in the inner city of Coruscant that was close to the station he worked at.

____

Anakin had immediately taken up residence in the spare bedroom; the kid would have forced his way in, even if Obi-Wan hadn’t made the suggestion. The pair couldn’t be separated since Anakin had wormed his way into the family of two; Qui-Gon had scooped the boy of eight pretty much from the gutter. Obi-Wan had been eighteen at that time, slightly miffed he got a younger brother in an unceremonious and abrupt turn of events.

____

Anakin had done everything he could to follow in Obi-Wan’s footsteps, minus moving from another country, that is. He always loved growing up in that home with the two men, ten year old Anakin would always attempt to emulate his brother voice. He was teased when Obi-Wan found out for a month.

____

“Haven’t lost you already, have I?” Windu inquired, leaning forward slightly over his desk. Obi-Wan blinked twice and went to open his mouth before seeing his superior’s face.

____

“You did tell me to indulge…” Obi-Wan quipped, earning a suppressed amused exhale.

____

“You can all you want when you’re on assignment.” Windu watched as Obi-Wan hauled a bag from the floor and carefully place the folder on top. “For now, focus on getting ready.”

____

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, taking his cue to leave the office; Windu had caught him at the end of his shift.

____

“You may want to get a haircut,” Windu sounded amused him behind the back of Obi-Wan. “And maybe get rid of the beard.”

____

_What? ___

____

____

____

XXXX 

____

____

____

“I know you didn’t get a choice in this,” Anakin finally started after Obi-Wan had told him of the new undercover assignment. “But you’re ditching me, again.”

____

____

____

“Seems like it, huh?” Obi-Wan said dejectedly

____

____

____

“Can we actually speak while you’re gone, or will it be like last time?”

____

____

____

Obi-Wan hated his last undercover mission, he was completely transformed under hours worth of tattoos covering his skin, piercings adorning his face and no hair for six months. After all was said and done, he had walked out with several scars on his hands from knife games that never healed, four broken ribs, a fractured skulled which led to a severe concussion and half a dozen bullets in his limbs. The laser removal process for the tattoos had been the icing on the shitty cake. Anakin had appeared somewhat relieved when his brother had finished the run down.

____

____

____

“There’s less chance of me getting hurt.” Obi-Wan stared at the mug in his hands before taking a sip of his tea. “I’ve already got my disposable phone under my pseudonym.”

____

____

____

Anakin took the sticky note with the new phone number, titling his head at the name above the digits.

____

____

____

“Ben Kenobi?” He read slowly, eyes narrowed. “Couldn’t pick a better name?”

____

____

____

“Already used Jinn as a surname, can’t repeat it.” Ben was the usual go to for a first name, he’d need another family name if he was to ever do these assignments. “Would you rather I change it?”

____

____

____

“You just don’t look like a Ben.” Anakin made a mental note to store the phone number in a physical journal, a digital record was too risky, before the note was stuck onto a book Anakin had been trying to read.

____

____

____

“I might after the haircut and shave.” Anakin’s eyes raised to his brother’s.

____

____

____

“But you can’t shave, that beard is too… you.” Anakin moved the right corner of his lip upward. “Though I agree with the haircut, shoulder length hair, not your best look.”

____

____

____

“Bring the braid back?” Obi-Wan said jokingly. “We can match.”

____

____

____

“We can make this a thing!” Anakin was being completely serious. Obi-Wan folded his arms in front of him and rested his forehead on them.

____

____

____

“I’m thirty, Anakin.” He mumbled, head still down. “Couldn’t pull it off even if I wanted to.”

____

____

____

“You invented it!” Anakin retorted, glancing at the braid that hung down his right shoulder, onto his chest. “Might get you laid quicker.”

____

____

____

“I really don’t think it will.” Obi-Wan huffed, downing the remainder of his tea. Anakin clearly wasn’t happy about anything with the situation.

____

____

____

“It really will suck not having you here, you know?” He mumbled, staring down at his own mug. Anakin had already drained the contents.

____

____

____

“You’ll find ways to occupy yourself.” Anakin never ran out of things around their apartment to pull apart, fix or tamper with. As long as he didn’t set fire to anything (which was far out of the realm of possibility with Anakin’s care and skilfulness with electronics) Obi-Wan let Anakin do what he wanted with any technology.

____

____

____

“I really should start getting ready to leave.” Obi-Wan rose from his chair, rinsed his mug in the sink in the kitchen and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. In three days, he’d be a shitty apartment supplied for the undercover operation, on his own living his new life.

____

____

____

Tomorrow he’d be getting his hair cut. Obi-Wan stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, stroking his beard.

____

____

____

“Goodbye, my friend. See you in a year.”

____

____

____


	2. Beautiful Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this done sooner than expected, guess that’s a good thing! Yes, this is slightly a slightly slower start to my usual stuff, but it will pick up shortly. Need that slow burn to start! Thanks for all of the love and comments, keep letting me know what you all think of the direction.

Nothing stood out of place in the club, barring the very existence of the establishment, that is.

Okay, one thing stood out to Obi-Wan as he passed the bouncer and loud thumping music assaulted his ear. But it was _him _.__

____

Why was Obi-Wan the only man dressed in a button down shirt and nice dark wash jeans? His briefing had even said it was the appropriate choice to wear.

____

The music grew louder and shouts and whoops from some very drunk men near the centre stage had Obi-Wan focus on something other than this attire. He surveyed what could be seen in the main centre of the club. Red and black panels lined the walls, some slightly forward for a dramatic effect. The floor, shy of food, alcohol and…. whatever was in a messy puddle near a booth that was dimly lit, would have contrasted the brighter colours of the room, black slick marble that had its charm despite the messes and scratches on the surface.

____

The back half of the club was dedicated to a large stage, a small catwalk coming out and ending in a circle, a pole in the centre. The floor of the stage was a cleaner version of the main surface of the club, it shined brightly as lights of different from overhead moved rapidly. Several dimmed booths lined both walls of the club, some toward the stage looked to have curtains for privacy, but also had security guarding them. The room in the back left corner had briefly caught Obi-Wan’s eye, assuming it was for the workers as a ‘backstage’ area and to have some privacy.

____

On the right hand side of where Obi-Wan stood, close to the entrance of the club was a long sleek black bar, complete with old fashioned red cushioned bar stools and passed out drunk men; a young girl, possibly no older than 23, was serving the patrons one by one, a patient smile or some quick witted jab and sneer on her face, depending on the customer. She was brunette, short, some print t-shirt that was cut up so much it was basically long strips of fabric tied securely at her back, navy bra that showed, a pair of black shorts that were almost a belt and knee high boots with no heels. Unlike most females in the club, she didn’t wear fishnets.

____

He hadn’t realised he had walked to the bar until he heard a voice behind him.

____

“What can I get you, handsome?” The young woman had asked, her eye moving up and down Obi-Wan with a smirk on her face. He suddenly felt exposed and warm.

____

“Whatever’s on tap is fine.” He responded smoothly, she replied with a wink as she swivelled on her heel, grabbing a beer glass during her spin. Obi-Wan blindly handed the girl his credit card behind his shoulder as she set his beer down.

____

“You picked a good night to come.” The girl handed back his card, which open Obi-Wan shoved back into his small black leather wallet, giving the girl a questioning stare as he slid the wallet into his back right pocket.

____

“Why’s that?” He may as well _try _to enjoy himself. “Live band or something?”__

______ _ _

“You get to see our star perform.” The bartender looked dazzled for a moment before smirking at Obi-Wan. “Our Queen.”

______ _ _

“Queen?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, taking a large mouthful of his beer and swallowing it. It was a heavy, strong taste that he couldn’t shake. ‘ _Maybe look at what they have, dumbass _,’ he thought, grimacing as he finished his beer in another few heavy gulps.__

________ _ _ _ _

The bartender was still leaning near his left hand side when he finished his glass; she scooped it up in her hand and put it in a tub below the back of the bar with piles of other dirty glasses to be cleaned. Obi-Wan had decided to swivel his stool around to face her.

________ _ _ _ _

“Whiskey on the rocks.” Obi-Wan bowed his head as he again pulled out his credit card from his wallet, offering to the bartender. He got his order with her eyes raking over him again. This girl probably didn’t get he was too old for her.

________ _ _ _ _

“You always this friendly?” She asked mockingly, glancing at a patron who had slammed his fist on the bar a few seats down from where Obi-Wan was. She saw security was already on their way to escort the man out.

________ _ _ _ _

Obi-Wan stared at the floating ice in his drink, a playful retort on his tongue when he looked toward the stage area. Every note from the speakers around the bar, every inappropriate yell or conversation from people in the building were suddenly drowned out to be white noise; time had slowed to a standstill and suddenly no one was around him. He felt like some spotlight was directed on him as he took centre stage in some odd show; only one other person remained.

________ _ _ _ _

She held her head high, pointed chin at the right angle to look intimidating and alluring simultaneously, a flirtatious smile graced her full dark pink lips, never pulling over her teeth to expose any kindness. Her cheeks contrasted between her dark contouring and bright shimmering highlighter, balanced out with a very light touch of blush. The eye makeup didn’t compare to her brown eyes, though the gold brought out tiny gold flecks in her eyes that made it hard to break contact. The tightly curled, long flowing, dark brown hair danced as she strutted, the ends seeming to bounce on her hips as he stiletto gold heels tapped softly while she walked.

________ _ _ _ _

Her entire outfit, if it could even be called that, was made of mostly gold and the occasional silvery blue as a contrast. Her bra secured only by thin golden straps on her lean shoulders had lace embroidered on the front, silver and blue sequins adorning the centre of each cup, forming a heart outline. Her shorts clung tightly to her body, a second skin, again gold material taking the lead, small writing in glitter was at the back of the shorts, but Obi-Wan was too far away to see what the letters spelled out. A slightly dark, extremely thin strip of material jutted out from the top of the shorts at the side of her hips, he was sure he and everyone else would find out how her underwear looked soon enough.

________ _ _ _ _

She looked around, slowed in her movements (or in Obi-Wan’s mind she was) when she had tossed her head in his general direction, glancing behind her at a patron before her eyes skimmed the bar and landed on him.

________ _ _ _ _

He forgot how to breath, all oxygen sucked from his lungs and it was as if she was now the only source of the precious resource; he would have to spend his entire time taking her breath away so he could take his back, their lips moulded together as if only made for each other. She met his eyes, slowly blinked while she kept walking and then turned her head to face forward; not a minute had passed before she had walked into the back room Obi-Wan had seen earlier.

________ _ _ _ _

“Wow,” Obi-Wan whispered to himself, unable to string a thought together until he heard a sharp laugh break the illusion around him.

________ _ _ _ _

“How did she not laugh at you?” The bartender snickered, pointing to him with her left hand. Obi-Wan looked down and groaned. His clean light blue button down now contained a stain that covered the right side of his chest and seeped downward. His belt looped in his jeans stopped any liquid from going further luckily.

________ _ _ _ _

The girl had seemed to take some pity on him after laughing, handing him a handful of scrunched up paper towels to get some of the moisture out from his shirt. Obi-Wan had noticed two extra glasses that were drained of their contents where he had been sitting.

________ _ _ _ _

‘ _Great _!’ He dabbed at the wet patch on his chest, face lightly tinged. ‘ _She thinks you’re a drunken embarrassment _.’____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fuck, I’m an embarrassment!” Louder than what he had intended, but Obi-Wan meant the statement. Maybe skip the embarrassing stories to Anakin when they caught up.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“At least she looked at you.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I didn’t imagine that?” Obi-Wan questioned, an eyebrow raised as he binned the used paper towels. The bartender shook her head.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, you should feel lucky,” she proceeded to clear the glasses Obi-Wan had obliviously drunk. “She hasn’t said a word to me in the six months I’ve work here.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s her loss then,” Obi-Wan flashed a genuine smile. “You do seem like a lovely young lady. And that’s not just the drinks talking.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How old are you, anyway.” She paused in wiping down the counter of the bar. “Shit, that was inappropriate of me!” Obi-Wan chuckled in response.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thirty, I feel like I should just stop counting at this point.” He quipped, the bartender tried not to laugh.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not that you would care then,” the rag in her hand was folder neatly to her right hand side. “But since you shared, I’m 21.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Around the same age as my brother, then.” Obi-Wan mused. It seemed like Anakin might get along with this girl, they were both very talkative it seemed. “How are you only just old enough to drink and in a place like this for six months?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She shrugged. “My dad is pretty close with the owner, managed to get me a job here.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Obi-Wan widened his eyes, realisation kicking in after a few hazy seconds. “You actually know who runs this place?” The girl shook her head.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, my dad does.” Her eyes narrowed. “Why, what’s the sudden interest in ownership?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Like to know how this place got to be so successful.” Obi-Wan scanned his eyes over the open space, patrons now crowding near the stage. “Probably living it up big.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Living the dream.” The girl mumbled, her words drowned out by a new song playing over the speakers. The announcer, wherever he was in the club, had announced the royal arrival of the club’s Main Attraction.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Let the show begin!

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bow down to the Queen!

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Animal Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m motivated, aren’t I? Keep up the reviews and follows on the story, and any guesses you may have. Got a brilliant idea for a nice direction for this story to head in, should be in a chapter or two. Fair warning, there will be a slight time skip in the next chapter, only to speed it up. Obi-Wan has a year, and we don’t need to go pretty much day by day through his life in this fic. As usual, hope you all enjoy!

Video calls were better than no communication, Obi-Wan mused as he finished telling Anakin his embarrassing story. He hadn’t intended to tell his brother, but Anakin looked like he needed some cheering up; that, or a girlfriend.

“She must have been something…” Anakin mumbled as he chewed away at his dinner. He was eating McDonald’s again, their father obviously not around the apartment that evening. Obi-Wan wasn’t much better, eating take-out from a Chinese restaurant nearby the temporary apartment.

“Enough for me to make a fool of myself, yes.” Obi-Wan was bitter about the situation, but the dancer wasn’t the target for this operation. The bartender had made herself useful in more than one way.

“I would have paid to see that.” Anakin smirked, earning a suppressed smile from his older brother.

“You could single-handedly laugh me out of any building. Even a seedy place like that club.” Obi-Wan finished his food, throwing the box aside to be binned later. His attention was focused on his family on the screen in front of him.

“What was the name of that place, by the way.” _The Underground _, generic enough to seem harmless. And to slip under the radar.__

____

“Classified.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, staring at the screen. “And I know you haven’t forgotten that, either.”

____

“Worth a shot.” Anakin huffed, his eyes rolling. He popped a nugget into his mouth, wiping his fingers with a tissue he plucked from a box nearby behind his iPad which was using to talk to Obi-Wan. “Did you get her name?”

____

“No,” Obi-Wan replied. “Hopefully she doesn’t know mine, either.”

____

“Because the pretty lady knowing you as ‘Ben’ is the end of the world!” Retorted Anakin, sarcasm hanging from his voice. “Really hate that name for you.”

____

“I know,” Obi-Wan replied dryly. “You didn’t shut up about it before I left.” 

____

“Hair’s an improvement, though.” Anakin pointed at the screen to his brother’s hair. It was been shaved at the sides, with enough hair at the top to still style and be able to run his fingers through. Better than when it was all shaved off.

____

“Why are we talking about this?”

____

“Because I need to talk to you about _something _.”__

______ _ _

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, a hand running down his face. “I’ve only been gone for three days.”

______ _ _

“Considering I’ve seen you almost everyday since I was eight, I think I’m allowed to say it’s weird not having you around.” Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan realised it was true, even when Obi-Wan worked his way through the police force from when he was eighteen (it dawned on Obi-Wan that it had been almost thirteen years ago) and during his marriage to Satine, he and Anakin had always found time during that days to speak. In person or over the phone, not much could really separate them. Hell, Obi-Wan remembered how pissed off Satine had been when the couple had got to their honeymoon and Obi-Wan had called Anakin first thing.

______ _ _

The phone call between the brothers had lasted an hour, Anakin regaling the best post hangover stories from everyone back home which had Obi-Wan struggling to not laugh. He hadn’t realised Satine had swiftly fallen asleep in their bed after the long flight, half undressed and not covered by the bedding.

______ _ _

“That explains a lot.” Obi-Wan mused aloud, then shaking his head as he realised the thought had been spoken. Anakin, being Anakin, seemed to know what his brother was thinking and shrugged with his eyebrows raised.

______ _ _

“Her loss means more time for brotherly bonding.” Anakin smiled. “Well, when you’re back home that is.”

______ _ _

The conversation continued on for a few minutes before Obi-Wan’s phone buzzed, a number he recognised as one of Windu’s numbers. Anakin said goodbye with a mock salute and smirk before disconnecting the call. Obi-Wan managed to answer the phone on the last ring.

______ _ _

It was a brief check in, making sure there was nothing else needed in the apartment, ensuring Obi-Wan had begun to scope out the venue and made general progress. Obi-Wan omitted to the bartender and the dancer, if he knew either of them was going to be a solid lead, he’d tell Windu during his next check in.

______ _ _

He informed Windu he would be visiting the club again the next day, finally looking to get stuck into the work and begin hunting for any leads to Dooku or the mayor.

______ _ _

XXXX

______ _ _

_The Underground _had only been open for an hour (Obi-Wan checked his watch to see it was 6:30 in the evening) and already the club seemed a buzz. The atmosphere was less chaotic than two nights ago, but he had also rocked up much later to the venue. Most people were barely drunk, the floors were pretty much clean and hardly any was at the bar.__

____

______ _ _

____

Not even the young bartender from two nights ago was there. In her place was a lanky red head in a simple black t shirt and jeans; he did have better bar flair, though.

____

______ _ _

____

“‘Sup?” The red head asked, head titling back in a greeting as Obi-Wan had sidled up.

____

______ _ _

____

“Whiskey on the rocks.” He mumbled in response, a little deflated that the girl from the other night wasn’t there. She was a perfect ticket to get more information, she didn’t even seem put off that he had subtlety rejected her.

____

______ _ _

____

Obi-Wan paid and then took his glass in his hand, choosing to sit at a table that was lit by the lights of the club, but would still be out of the way of most attention. Plus, there was a decent view of the stage, the area he was on was slightly elevated, only one step between him and the floor level to the stage. He could still enjoy himself.

____

______ _ _

____

“Hi, hi!” A chipper and happy voice sounded at his left ear. Obi-Wan turned slightly to see the bartender smiling at him, in somewhat casual clothing to what she had been wearing a couple of nights before, she didn’t show as much off.

____

______ _ _

____

“Hello there.” He returned in greeting, a small smile on his face as she took a seat beside his.

____

______ _ _

____

“I hope I didn’t spook you.” She said shyly, a glass of her own on the metal circular table in front of the pair, cradled between her small hands.

____

______ _ _

____

“I’m used to people trying to get a jump on me,” she glanced up, confusion written on her face. “My brother always thinks he can get the upper hand on me.”

____

______ _ _

____

“Do you two act like children all of the time?” She looked visibly more relaxed, Obi-Wan was talking calmly to her, at least.

____

______ _ _

____

“When we’re at home. Unfortunately it’s not much lately.” Obi-Wan took a sip on his drink before his lips formed a straight line for a moment. “I’d like to apologise for my behaviour the other night.”

____

______ _ _

____

The girl scoff, waving a hand dismissively. “Honestly, I get it all the time. Have to get used to it pretty quick in this job.”

____

______ _ _

____

“Maybe we can start over?” The girl’s reaction went back to confusion, but a smile was on her lips as her eyes narrowed. Obi-Wan extended a hand in her direction. “I’m Ben.”

____

______ _ _

____

“I’m Anna,” she gently took her hand in his, shaking it softly. “A pleasure to be formally introduced.”

____

______ _ _

____

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Anna began, withdrawing her hand with a smile. “And since I’m not working for a few days, let’s have some fun!” She downed her drink in two gulps and widened her eyes at Obi-Wan, expecting him to do the same; with a huff, and a few bitter gulps, he followed her lead.

____

______ _ _

____

Anna quickly stood from her chair and half skipped over to the bar, looking like she was ordering more for them. She returned with the two drinks and a buzzer in the back pocket of her jeans.

____

______ _ _

____

“I figured that since we can get to know each other,” she pulled the buzzer from her pocket and placed it on the table in the centre. “We may as well have some food. I got pizza, hope you don’t mind.”

____

______ _ _

____

“That sounds good actually.” The pizza was probably sub-par, but it was food. “As long as the next round is on me.” Anna nodded, raising her glass with a smirk. The clinking sound was followed up with louder music and the announcer’s voice over the speakers, same as the last time Obi-Wan had been there. A different woman came out from behind the curtain.

____

______ _ _

____

“What’s your opinion on the women who work here?” Obi-Wan questioned, looking back to Anna. She shrugged in response, taking a sip of her drink.

____

______ _ _

____

“Apparently it pays well and from what I’ve heard, some of these women have grown up around these kinds of crowds, so I assume it doesn’t bother them.” She couldn’t suppress the visible shiver up her spine as she looked over at the stage for a second, in time to see some older, slightly drooling man shove some money into the bra of the girl on stage. “Personally, I don’t think I’d have the stomach to handle it. Bad enough nearly being grabbed as a bartender.”

____

______ _ _

____

“Jesus!” Obi-Wan struggled to control his expression. “Must take nerves of steel to do that job, then.”

____

______ _ _

____

“From what I’ve heard, our ‘Queen’ got her reputation for being one of the toughest souls up there, barely looks anyone in the eye unless she has her own reasons for it.” Anna had downed her glass again. Obi-Wan barely touched his. “That’s why I got so thrown off when she looked at you the other night.”

____

______ _ _

____

“I do honestly think she was just staring at me being a drunk moron.” Obi-Wan half joked, hoping Anna would believe him.

____

______ _ _

____

“Me laughing at you aside,” Anna responded, watching as Obi-Wan matched her empty glass. “Wasn’t the worst view under that shirt.”

____

______ _ _

____

“I think that’s one contest I couldn’t win.” Obi-Wan could feel the alcohol starting to get to him, but knew if he could get closer to Anna to find out if she knew anything it would be worth it.

____

______ _ _

____

“Depends, looked like you work out a fair bit from what I could see,” she grimaced as she took a sweeping view of the club. “In comparison to the usual people to frequent this place.”

____

______ _ _

____

Obi-Wan was saved by the bell, well buzzer. “What are you having?” He asked quickly, the room swaying a split second as he got to his feet.

____

______ _ _

____

“Lemonade and vodka, James knows the type I like.” Obi-Wan nodded, stacking their glasses, grabbing the persistent buzzer and striding over to the bar. James nodded behind Obi-Wan, who was busy trying not to burn his hand on the tray the pizza was on (‘ _No box, really? _’ Obi-Wan thought, he had asked if there were boxes) and one of the dancers appeared beside Obi-Wan.__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

The Queen herself.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Looks like you need a hand.” She said, her voice mocking as she moved her eyes over him. Obi-Wan was thankful he had opted for a black shirt in case he had any liquids spilt on him again. “Follow me.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Obi-Wan swallowed as he saw the woman turn around, almost spin, and begin to swagger to the table Anna was sitting at, tapping on her phone as she waited. The Queen (he would have to learn her name) wore her hair in a high ponytail, her tight ringlet curls flowed down her back. Her bra was a dark blue, spandex material that had two sets of straps, a simple clasp at her back, and a bow at the back of her neck, obscured by her dark hair. The shorts, which barely covered anything, were made of the same material and colour and accented by a white leather belt that resembled a thin white braid. Her stiletto high heel boots reminded Obi-Wan of the old style go-go boots, white in colour, a small rim of diamantes at the top of the boots which stopped just below her knees.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

When the drinks had been placed on the table, the woman turned and swayed off, once more eying Obi-Wan as he sat down at his seat, careful to place the pizza on the table where he wouldn’t knock any drinks over or burn Anna.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Careful, it’s hot.” Obi-Wan quickly snatched his drink, his fingers cooling from the perspiration on the outside of the glass already forming in the too hot club. Maybe it was just him. “Dig in.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Obi-Wan began digging into the pizza like a starved man when Anna looked back at the direction The Queen had walked off to before the she smiled shyly at her companion. “Looks like I’m not the only one who wants your attention.” Obi-Wan felt himself stop breath for a second as the words hit him in his lightly tipsy state.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Don’t see why,” Obi-Wan drank, downing his glass not even bothering about the burn, or the fact that he knew he might have a minor headache in the morning. “Can’t see her being interested in someone like me.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“And what does someone like you look like?” Anna raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her lips. She was being to feel the effects of the alcohol too.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Workaholic, terrible jokes, prefers to spend his time alone but is also always lonely.” Obi-Wan began to rattle off whatever Anakin would point out about him. “Likes to stay in bed but never gets to sleep in, reading a good book and can’t get too attached to people outside of family.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“I’ll be right back,” Anna said slowly after she had decided to finally eat a couple of slices of pizza for herself. Both of their glasses were drained again. How many had they had, three or four? Obi-Wan had lost count. Anna returned, two standard glasses filled with a shot of liquid in them. “Tequila,” she had answered quickly.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“We’ll drink them straight, then head out.” Anna held her glass, her hand titling toward Obi-Wan expectantly. He sighed, picking up his, their glasses clinking together for the second time that night and downed the shots in one gulp. A disgusted grimace overtook Obi-Wan’s face as the alcohol went down. That was not going to be good in the morning. “You good, Ben?” A thumbs up in response as Obi-Wan rested his forehead on his right arm which was on the metal table.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Enough talking for tonight,” Anna had whispered, now standing beside where Obi-Wan still sat. “Let’s go back to my place.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____


End file.
